Till we meet again
by DoveofLight
Summary: It's 76 yrs after that fatefull battle that cost Chrono and Rosette their lives. now, after yrs of sleeping, something has awakened their souls again...chap3 up!
1. Parody of death

Disclaimer: This is too sad for me to own…yet I wrote it…because I needed something to express myself… 

**Author's help:** This is a one-shot so it really doesn't need _authors help_, but I gave it one anyway just to keep tradition. Chrono has his horns back, and this is just after the clock…well…ran out of time. It's sad…so prepare for tears and a happy ending. I MADE SURE IT WAS HAPPY! Though…it's a major cliffie, so you guys can make up what happens yourself. Review! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! (there's a special treat at the bottom for you people)

Till we meet again 

_How did I ever let you slip away_

_Never knowing…I'd be singing this song someday_

_And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more…_

_Ever since you…closed the door_

_If I could turn _

Turn back the hands of time 

_Then my darling you, would still be mine_

_If I could turn_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_Then darling you, you'd still be mine_

_Funny, funny how time goes by, and blessings are missed in a wink of an eye_

_Why oh why_

_Should one go on suffering_

_When everyday I breathe- Please come back to me_

_And you had enough love for the both of us_

_But I, I did you wrong and I admit I did_

_But now_

_I'm facing the rest of my life alone_

_Oah, I'd never hurt you, never do you wrong_

_And never leave your side_

_Turn back the hands_

_Whoaoa, if I could turn_

_If I could turn_

_Just turn back that little clock on the wall_

_And I'd come to realize…how much…I love you _

_I love you…_

_Love you…_

_Love you…_

Love you… **-R Kelly-(turn back the hands of time)**I cut out some of the song, so it's not entirely accurate. 

"Aion!" Chrono shouted as tears stung his eyes, holding Rosette's cold body close to him as he struggled to regain control over his raging emotions that were quickly fusing with his powers. Aion laughed as he watched tears begin to trickle down Chrono's cheeks, urging on the demon's anger to erupt and gain control.

He had failed her…he had promised to keep her safe…but he failed and now she's dead._ 'Rosette…I'm so sorry…'_ He thought as he stared down at her frozen face, no longer holding the energetic spirit that once encouraged him to take on the world without a care…what whimsical days…but they were gone now. He had ended them himself. _'Maybe I should just let Aion kill me…'_ he thought, feeling his heart sag again before flaring up lightly, filling him with more anger as a thought suddenly came to his mind. _'Rosette wouldn't give up! She would defend everyone till her last…and so should I!'_ He thought, turning his face upwards to stare at the mocking face above him.

"You won't get away with what you have done, Aion. I'll make sure of it." Chrono said quietly, voice echoing coldly as he stood up, placing the despised watch back around his neck.

"Oh? And just how will you do that?" Aion taunted, as he watched Chrono spread his wings out, watching them ripple slightly from the demonic winds that were spiraling all around them.

"You'll die, Aion!" Chrono shouted, leaping off the ground with a blast of golden energy.

**That's how it began…that's how it ended.**

Remington could feel the powerful attacks rocking the ground everytime Chrono struck at Aion. What power he possessed. It was breathtaking…yet…it was filled with such misery and hate. He could feel the infuriated emotions of the demon fighting, pouring them out into his attacks to give it an extra kick. Something Rosette had taught him, no doubt.

"Remington?" Sister Kate asked, brushing his elbow slightly as she moved to his side. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes. It would appear the end is approaching, and if I'm not mistaken…so is Aion's." Remington answered, biting his lip to keep from saying what else he felt…the end of Chrono as well.

"So the end is within grasp, but definitely not without sacrifice." She answered evenly, yet her voice still trembled slightly with tears about one nun in particular.

"Yes, but-" Remington was cut off as the sky suddenly illuminated, turning bright blue as the noise reached their ears.

It grew so bright that it was hard to even look up, light washing over them in waves as it began to gather into a center point. Remington forced his eyes up to watch, knowing what was coming next.

Chrono held his hand up in the air, gathering the blue power into a tight orb that pulsed in unison with his heartbeat, feeling it begin to suck at his life, but that didn't stop him.

"Maybe you're crazier than what I took you for!" Aion shouted, sweat pouring down his face as the blue continued to wash over him.

"Maybe I am…but I'm not gonna let you go." Chrono answered, moving the blue orb to face Aion, blue dots dancing in front of his face as he smirked. "Now you will feel the pain you put me through all these years. Goodbye…brother."

The final shot that killed Aion was one that people who witnessed it would describe as 'Breathtakingly…depressing.' Were it possible, Chrono would have found another way to kill Aion, but since they were so low on resources and weapons, he gave in.

And so he summoned the last of his power into that final strike, meant to destroy the power-crazed demon in front of him. In doing so…he threw himself into death as well. He knew the consequences, but people needed his help and if he didn't do anything, even when the chances were low, then he was making the biggest mistake of all. You can **always **do something…besides…he would see Rosette again after this whole thing was over.

The blue light streaked across the sky, ringing with the bellows of pain from Aion. His body began to dissolve as the blue hit him, engulfing him with a sudden surge of power from Chrono, emptying his soul into it. They all watched as the blue grew bright, making the yells ring out louder than ever…then it was over. The blue light broke, making everyone blink at the sudden scenery change.

As the blue light faded a little, they could see Aion floating in mid-air, apparently stunned. He was severely burned, killed by the intense attack that Chrono had sent at him. And, as everyone watched in amazement, Aion began falling to the ground. It was over…they had won…

As Aion's dead body hit the ground, the eyes shot up at Chrono, who remained in the air by seldom wing beats that grew weaker every time they beat at the air. His shoulders were slumped, his face was lined with sweat, and his body held hardly any trace of energy…but it had worked. And, just as Remington thought, Chrono's wings slowly stopped beating as the last of his energy gave out.

He felt the wind rush past him, screaming in his ears that he no longer had enough energy to stop them and their wicked deeds. He opened his eyes a little, watching as the ground crept closer and closer. He flicked his gaze over at Rosette, feeling his heart soar with happiness. He had done it, he had killed Aion like he had promised her…now she could rest easily. He had won…but lost as well.

The ground hit him harder than he had expected, not quite ready for the sudden jarring force that sent blood to his mouth. He gasped slightly, feeling the energy continue to pour out of him as his body morphed into his kid form, using up the last sliver of energy he had left.

"Chrono!" He heard Father Remington yell, kneeling down next to him as he examined the demon worriedly. Chrono cracked his eyes open a little, a smile gracing his features slightly as he whispered,

"Looks like we won…" Father Remington was shocked at the pain welling up in his chest. He was a demon! Why should he care if another one of the beings he destroyed died?! Slowly he realized what he had known deep inside all these years.

'_Because he wasn't just a demon…he was a friend.'_ Remington thought as he nodded slightly, feeling the tears begin to build up in his eyes. Chrono had remained true to his word, even when she wasn't here to see it.

"Would you…take me to…Rosette?" Chrono asked, voice growing weaker as his eyes closed slightly, growing foggier as Remington watched.

"Chrono…thank you for doing that. I can never thank you enough." Sister Kate said as Remington picked up the weightless demon, carrying him over to Rosette and placing him down next to her.

Chrono sat on his knees, taking her hand firmly as tears began to run down his own cheek. His memories exploded through his mind again, making him want to laugh and cry at the same time. The clock seemed to burn at his chest, reminding him of his past and that his own time was about up. Her silent face was a reminder of all the things he had lost…but it also symbolized all the things he had gained. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for a few more minutes. It was over. No more…no more…no more…anything.

"We did it Rosette…he's dead. Maybe if I had more time…I could tell you what I wanted to say…but it looks like I'll never have the chance to tell you how I really feel. So…I guess I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you, Rosette Christopher, for everything you have shown me. For showing me there's more out there than just pain and suffering…for showing me the light. Who knows…maybe we'll see each other again someday…someday…then it'll all be a memory…of a time when we tried so hard. Thank you…Rosette Christopher…" He said, feeling the breath escape his lips and his energy give out as he pitched forward, falling on the ground next to her, darkness creeping into his vision. Before the darkness completely engulfed him, he reached out and grasped her hand firmly again, _'I'll see you again someday…'_ And with that last thought, the powerful Sinner, the demon who had brought around a new era, the demon who set fate right again…died.

Azmaria watched in tears as their bodies were placed in the ground, trying to remain strong as she watched them close the lids over their faces. Chrono…Rosette…gone. They had won…but they had died for it…they had showed her that not everything is done for your own sake. But…she still needed them…why did they have to go?

"Azmaria?" Father Remington asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as she turned to him. "Are you ready?" She nodded, wiping her eyes briskly before she moved up on the platform that had been set up for the occasion. She felt her heart wrench again but fought back the tears as she opened her mouth, the song coming to her lips as wings sprouted from her back.

_None sing so wildly well as the angel Israfel,_

_And the giddy stars (so legends tell),_

_Ceasing their hymns, attend the spell of his voice, all mute._

_Totters above in the highest moon,_

_The enamored moon blushes with love_

_Yes, Heaven is thine; but this is a world of sweets and sours;_

_Our flowers are merely-flowers, and the shadow of thy perfect bliss_

_Is the sunshine of ours._

As the last note died away, she swore she could hear Rosette and Chrono's laughter ringing together, happy and joyous as they smiled together again.

"Oh Rosette, Chrono… That song, "Israfel", was a song my two good friends used to sing when they were feeling sad. I was asked if I would choose a song that would complement them at their sepulture…and I saw that that was probably the best one to choose. In recognition of Chrono the Sinner, and Rosette Christopher, Militia exorcist for the Magdalene Order. Two friends who will always be together, dead or alive, through the good and the bad." She said, bowing and stepping off the stage as her wings floated back into her back. The crowd was hysterical with their crying and applauding, and she doubted that anyone here could say they didn't like the two people.

"Rest in peace…"

**Modern day New York:**

"Hurry Azmaria!" Rosette shouted, running with the flow of people through the packed city streets.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Azmaria yelled back, running behind her as she wound her way around people.

It was a beautiful day…perfect for ancient things to be set in motion again. The birds flew around singing as the sun shone on them with happiness and the clouds drifted through the blue sky with never-ending grace.

Rosette was so worried about running that she wasn't looking where she was going and, as it happened, neither was he.

"Hurry up, Joshua! We'll be late!" Chrono shouted, running through the crowd as he ran against the flow.

"Can't you slow down?! I'm not in track like you are!" Joshua yelled back, gasping for air as he jogged behind.

"We'll be la-AH!" He shouted back, but was cut short as he ran into someone and sent them both to the ground in a series of yells and thuds.

"Geez! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Rosette shouted, rubbing her head as she scooted into a sitting position.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Chrono answered, shifting into a sitting position as well. Rosette looked up at the boy at the same time he looked up. She felt her heart explode with happiness as she instantly recognized him.

"Chr-Chrono?!"

"Rosette?!"

And so it begins again… End 

Hey! I came up with the perfect plot for this story! I can update if you people want…probably will anyway…but not without reviews. I liked the ending…nice and sweet where they see each other again. I probably didn't make it very clear, so here it is: when Chrono looked at Rosette, his memories of his past life given to him again. The same goes for Rosette, they were like each other's key. Plus, Joshua and Rosette aren't brother and sister, Joshua and Chrono are best friends as well as Rosette and Azmaria. I loved the ending (but it might not be the end wink) This story written by Dove1 **alone**, with a little help from my friends from school (mostly friend from sckool because he sits next to me in computer class) Thanks Troy! (can't say much for you, Seye)

This story is dedicated to Mary, Belinda, and Jacque. Thanks for sticking with me through all the tough times. I'll never forget what you've done for me, even though I may act like I don't really care. I know you might not care anymore…but I just wanted to say thanks for all the times you helped me see the light again. You guys were the best friends I ever had…and I'd do it all again if I could. **_With my loveDove__of__Light_**


	2. To the forgotten, we remember thee

**Disclaimer: **Must I…? Fine. I don't own Chrono Crusade. Ow…that hurts…

**Author's help:** Why, oh why did I write a chapter 2? I told myself no, that there was too much of this crap floating around …so why did I? I doubt this story will be long…since I can't stand the concept of the plot now. Too many of this stuff makes me sick to my stomach to write about it. You better review…this means you Chrnoskitty, Secret Crusades, and especially you, Dove2 and Mary. You better read this Mary…I did write it for you guys…against my will…by the way, I threw in some German since I'm reading a German book at the moment. I don't understand all of the words yet, since my German is atrocious, but it's growing. squeal I **LOVE** LINKIN PARK!!!!! Now that was out of the blue, wasn't it?

Chapter 2 To the forgotten, we remember thee 

Chrono stared at Rosette in disbelief, memories flooding from unknown depths of his mind. He recognized her…he loved her, his heart told him so…but why? She was just a girl that he had ran into on the street…wasn't she?

"Chrono? Are you alright?" Joshua asked worriedly, kneeling down next to his wide-eyed friend. He shook him slightly when he didn't earn an answer, repeating the question. Chrono nodded slightly.

"_Ja_, I'm alright…" He responded quietly, his tongue sliding over the German word with ease. Rosette started, nearly falling down again as she heard his accent.

"You have an accent now?!" She yelled, standing up again as Joshua and Azmaria looked at her. Chrono stood up as well, his mind working furiously to understand just why he knew everyone here…when he had only just met some a few minutes ago…

'Well…I **am** from Germany…kinda something knew…_n'est-ce pas_?" He asked quietly, smiling at her as she nearly fell again.

"German?! As in Germany?! That's where Satella was from, though!" She said, the words coming to her lips and sliding off without her knowing she had said the name. He laughed slightly, though he remained slightly drawn back from her.

"_Ja, _Germany. It's an odd change since the last time we met…though, I am still a…Damon…" He said, eyes falling upon the ground with a sigh. "I was hoping that would change over time…though…it appears I am once again incorrect."

'_Is he sad about something? What could he be sad about?'_ Rosette thought to herself, staring at Joshua as the memories of him flooded her mind as well.

"Joshua!" She squealed, quickly hugging him before he could get away. He struggled and wriggled until he was out of her grip…amazingly…

"Um, excuse me…I don't know you…sorry…" He said, blushing as he jumped back out of her reach. She faltered for a moment, looking from Chrono to Joshua. _Didn't he remember as well?_

"Chrono…doesn't he remember?" She asked, cocking her head slightly. He inclined his head to the left, studying her quietly before he answered.

"_Nein_, he does not. It would appear that the _noch enimal_ has wiped him of his powers and his memory." Chrono replied, watching her face change in confusion as he said the foreign words.

"Say what?"

"He said," Joshua spoke up behind him, still sounding confused, "No, it would appear that the new start has cleared his memory of such incidents…I think…"

"Um, excuse me…you know German?" Azmaria asked quietly as well, making Chrono turn to look at her. His eyes narrowed with sadness once again, though it remained hidden in his voice when he spoke.

"_Ja_, I do." She fiddled with her fingers a little before she spoke again.

"Would you mind if I asked you…why?" Chrono smiled sadly, shutting his eyes as he thought. Finally, he opened them and stared at the sky.

"My mum is American, though she won't tell me the origins of our blood. Well anyway, one day she was helping my Grandmum with the shopping and she met my father. My father was a demon and my mum's an…apostle. She went to Germany before I was born because my father left her…left us, I should say for some low class _schlampe_." His fists clenched abruptly, his eyes fiery with hate before he continued.

"I have 5 other brothers and sisters. Dad left us because he said we were…tainted hybrids, worth nothing more than to be killed…not even fit to wipe boots… He left before I was born…and I'm the second youngest of our family. My brother is the oldest; he was 6 when dad went away. After he left, mum took us to Germany and she settled down in a place where no one could find us. We grew up there, lived there happily all our life…until **he** came…"

End Chapter 2, For the forgotten, we remember thee 

I'm tired of writing long, boring chapters, okay?! Give me a break! I had one of the worst days ever in school, so can you really expect me to come home and be all daisy and flowery?! NO! sigh I guess you guys want the next chapter, right? And just to squash all the nasty little rumors that might start in your head, no, it is not Aion that came. I have another role for Aion in this story, and it has been cast firm, so it will not change. You're just gonna have to find out who **he **is next time. Chrnoskitty might know in advance…but that's only if I get to talk to her and because she got on my good side. You all could have had the same…and some of you do…it's just I don't or can't talk to you. Sorry. By the way, Secret Crusades is on my good side so I'll send her chapters in advance as well. I'll put up a word key when I get some time, probably later on today. This'll certainly be updated faster than my other stories…because the chapters are so short and easy to write. Please review and tell me if it's worth updating.

**Word definitions:**

_n'est-ce pas_- isn't it so?

_schlampe-_ slut

_nein-_ no

_ja-_ yes

_noch enimal-_ afresh

_Damon- _demon

……**I sort of need some help on whens all been said and done……**

**With my eternal loveDoveofLight**


	3. What is home but a state of mind?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…don't own it…n't own it…wn it…t…COOL ECHO!

**Authors help:** And here I am again, writing the stupid chapter 3 for the story I told myself not to write. I only waited 5 minutes before I got to work on this one after I finished chapter 2…WHY DO I DO THIS! What was it? A few days? How pathetic…maybe I should take a break? No, I can't. I took a break all week. So, read and review for me and you'll get the next chapter sooner!

Chapter 3 What is home but a state of mind? 

He watched them from the shadows, knowing Chrono could sense his presence. He should leave before Chrono acted upon impulse and sought him out…but why didn't he? He watched them talk, watched his old friends that had the misfortune of being brought out of death when they had earned their peaceful sleep…away from all the aches and pains of this world. Did they even know? It was heart wrenching to see them…they should have been left dead. To rest in peace where they had been left…they had earned it after all. So why were they here, conversing in a crowded New York street? He sighed and stood up as Chrono's eyes locked on his, eyes narrowing slightly, as they seemed to penetrate the careful barrier he had set up around his mind. Careful to not send the trashcan lid over with a clatter, he silently walked out of the alley and meandered down the street, thinking it over in his head.

What could have happened to cause you to awaken again? 

"I must go tell Sister Kate…surely she will be just as curious as I am to know such knowledge." Remington said to himself, walking down the street deep in thought as people rushed by him, not noticing him as he blended into the background of life.

Chrono watched the man leave, eyes curious as to what he was doing but remained quiet with his inquiries, not yet feeling as though they were conversing on deaf ears. He felt Rosette brush his shoulder with her hand and jerked his gaze back to her, eyes calming and the intensity leaving them as soon as he saw her.

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk freely? My house? I'm sure mum will welcome you with open arms when she gets home." He asked, waiting for a response.

"But what about the thing!" Joshua said suddenly, making Chrono turn to him slightly.

"_Sei nicht so blod_!" Chrono said, making Joshua take a step back in surprise.

"What? I thought you had to get there before it started. You were running late as it was…" Joshua said, defending himself slightly as he stiffened.

"What did he say?" Rosette asked curiously, leaning in closer to the two.

"He said," Joshua started, a bit annoyed, " 'Don't be so idiotic!' though I don't see why…" Rosette blinked a little, rolling on the soles of her shoes for a moment before she replied,

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's not near as important as us, so you can just skip that for today, Chrono. and I would be honored to go and see your home." He smiled as Joshua groaned, bouncing a few steps around the two girls before he took off running, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past his pointed ears and playing with his purple hair lightly.

They pulled themselves to a stop as they saw Chrono stop in front of a tidy, brown house that appeared to be somewhat old. It had two stories, about half an acre of land, and there was a patch of woods behind it. They definitely weren't in the city anymore.

"You live here?" Rosette asked, stopping shoulder-to-shoulder against Chrono so their shoulders were touching slightly.

"Yes, mum wanted a place out of the city to live. Where we could be out of the hustle and bustle of…people. My brothers and sisters should be home…but it would only appear one is. Please come inside." He said, opening the door and holding it open for them. They filed inside, glancing around with curious eyes that inspected every decoration in the house. His mom had quite a sense of decorating…it was quite cozy in there.

Just as Rosette sat down on the couch, however, the door opened. She leaped from the couch in surprise, staring at the figure that had just walked in.

"Aion?"

End chapter…um…3, What is home but a state of mind? 

Yes! Finished! I'm too lazy to do anything else, so review for me. Dove2 quit, well…I kinda spurred it on…and I myself almost quit. If any of you were fast enough to catch her review, then you'll know why I didn't want her to be on the Dove's any more. Okay, next chapter will come fast……if you review! SO, BE NICE TO YOUR LONELY DOVE1 AND REVIEW FOR HER!


End file.
